He's back
by Amandapanda4eva
Summary: After leaving for an unexplained two weeks, Sam comes back to an upset Leah. Time set before Twilight. Oneshot. Read and Review!


(A/N: Hey people. This is just a short oneshot about Sam coming back home from his two week disappearance and talking to Leah. Reviews are greatly appreciated.)

"Where can he be? I've looked everywhere. I've talked to everyone. This isn't like him." Leah Clearwater was pacing her room, one hand holding up the phone to her ear and the other wrapped around her waist. "Its been two weeks." Two weeks of no Sam. Two weeks of constant worry, fear and confusion.

"I know, but I'm sure he'll turn up soon." said Sam's mother, confidently. Though Mrs. Uley was worried sick on the inside, she hid it well. Ever since Sam had disappeared, Leah and Mrs. Uley have been talking ever day, trying find out what had happened to him. Everyday its always been the same, no Sam.

"It wasn't the type of thing that could have got him so upset to just leave. Doesn't make any sense." Shes played back the memory in her head, far too many times. Doesn't make sense. It doesn't make sense that he would just run off to the woods, shaking. It doesn't make sense that he would get so upset at the stupidest thing. It doesn't make sense that he would leave for two weeks without saying goodbye. Her little brother knocked on Leah's door impatiently, interrupting her thinking.

"Leah!" She ignored Seth's cry and refocused on the phone. Seth and Leah had a regular brother-sister relationship. Always teasing and tormenting. For that reason, she locks her door and ignores him when she can.

"Sweetie, don't worry. He's going to be just fine." Desit Mrs. Uleys calming words, it didn't make Leah feel any better. She stared down at the promise bracelet Sam had given to her. He had taken her down to First Beach and they watched the sunset on a cliff overlooking the ocean. It was then when she realized she wanted to be with Sam for the rest of her life. He told her he would never leave her and that he would always love her, while giving her the silver bracelet. She believed every word and never took of her bracelet. Even now, with him gone. Leah was close to tears. Why had Sam left her? Where was he? Was he okay? So many questions ran through her mind, while Seth banged on the door again, this time harder.

"Leah, open up!" She couldn't ignore him anymore, as annoying as he was.

"Ugh, I have to go. Call me if you hear anything." She hung before Mrs. Uley could reply. "What, Seth!?" She practically screamed.

"Sam's here. For real." Leah could hear the truth in his voice. She scrambled for the door, dropping the phone. It landed hard on the floor, but she didn't notice. Why didn't you just tell me before, Seth? She opened the door and saw Sam standing in her doorway, looking as huge as ever. Leah looked at him wide eyed. Relief hit Leah, and then it turned to confusion. He looked like he was a completely different person. He was at least a foot taller and his muscles were huge. His face was more defined and he looked a lot older.

She wanted to say "Oh thank God!" but it came out as "Where the hell were you?" Sam looked at her, filled with regret.

"Leah, I-I cant…" He struggled to find the right words to explain. "I had to…I…" Leah stared at him, unhappy and waiting for his explanation. When he didn't go on, Leah continued talking.

"Your mom and I had been worried sick for two weeks. I looked everywhere, trying to find out where you were! We even called in search teams. I mean you just…left without saying a word and now you 'cant' tell me why?!" Leah shook her head in disbelief. Sam had started to shake violently, then looked scared, as if he would blow up any second. Leah looked at him strangely, even more curious to find out what had happened.

"I cant explain…I'm sorry…I don't even know what happened…please, Leah, I love you so much…just forgive me for whatever happened…like I said, I cant tell you right now…I wont leave you again without telling you, I promise." Now, Leah really looked at him. His eyes were hollow looking and dark, dark circles were under his eyes. Seemed like he hadn't eaten in a while. He looked sick.

"I…don't know, Sam." Leah said quietly. She looked to the ground. He raised his hand and gently lifted Leah's face up so that she was looking him in the eye.

"Please, Leah. Since when have I ever lied to you? I will not leave again." Leah eyed him carefully. It was true. Sam had never lied to her, never given her a reason to deny him.

"Just promise me you'll tell…I just want to know why you were gone." She said softly. Sam looked worried, and…scared. If Leah knew where he really was…what really happened…she wouldn't want to have anything to do with him. She would think he was crazy, a monster.

"Leah…please…does really matter?" She was caving. As long as he's here now…she hugged him and he eagerly wrapped his arms around her. She promised herself sooner or later, she would find out where he went…if it was even important now.

"I love you…don't do that again." she whispered, eyes closed, resting her head on his shoulder. She wasn't used to him being this big. Sam had always been taller then her but by _that _much. Now she was just past his shoulders.

"I wont, I promise. I love you more then anything, Lee-lee." He told her. They stood there, interlocked until Harry Clearwater came through the front door.

"I'm home." He announced.

"I probably should get back…" Sam said, not letting go of Leah just yet. He was scared of Harry, especially since leaving Leah for two weeks without a word...

Leah laughed, "Well, then I guess I'll just see you in the morning." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back and then let go.

"Yeah, okay." Sam kissed her lips once more and headed down the hall.

"Oh, and Sam?" He turned back around to face her. "I'm glad your back." He smiled and she turned back around and headed straight for her room. She closed the door and smiled. He was back.

(A/N: Good? Bad? Let me know, please.)


End file.
